


Deje embarazado a un demonio

by Parasaurolophusdinos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Babies, Demon eggs, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Pregnancy, Scared Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, pregnant Bill Cipher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos
Summary: Cómo reaccionarias al darte cuenta que dejaste embarazado a un demonio y no cualquiera si no uno de los más poderoso del universo Y que quiere dominar el universo?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Kudos: 1





	Deje embarazado a un demonio

Cómo reaccionarias al darte cuenta que dejaste embarazado a un demonio y no cualquiera si no uno de los más poderoso del universo Y que quiere dominar el universo?

*

Bueno empezaré por el principio

Antes de que caiga en el portal interdimencional sucedió algo entre yo y Bill que me gustaría olvidar

Era un sueño común

Mientras hablaba con Bill cipher sobre el portal interdimencional  
Y me ayudaba y me corregía por cada error 

Es difícil explicar que sucedió luego pero

Terminamos tomando bebidas mientras ambos terminamos en un duelo

Bueno termine ebrio y sinceramente no se si Bill también lo estaba se me hace borroso recordar que sucedió luego

Pero lo único que estoy seguro es que tuve sexo con el

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza ese día y luego me levanté y continúe con mis tareas diarias y al recordar lo sucedido me sentí como escoria

No me atrevi a ver a Bill durante algunos días

Hasta que luego Bill vino y tuvimos una conversación incómoda

Luego de eso ignoramos lo que sucedió y seguimos como nada

Pero desafortunadamente cuando me enteré del portal y que todo era mentira para que Bill venga a esta dimensión 

Unos días después me enteré de la peor noticia de mi vida

Había dejado embarazado a Bill

Me sorprendió y al principio no lo creí

Pero termino siendo verdad

No iba a ayudarlo a dominar el universo o a dejar que destruya el universo

Aunque sinceramente tengo curiosidad sobre qué tipos de híbridos nacerán entre yo y Bill

Y si aunque Bill es un maldito desgraciado me sorprendió cuando dijo  
"Los parásitos vivieran por ahora"

Sinceramente pensé que iba a abortar al enterarse o algo así, no crei ni en un millón de años que dejaría que el embarazo siguiera su curso natural

Pero fue así

Estuve esos días entre mis pensamientos sin saber que hacer pensé que caería en locura 

Pero simplemente no quería que nadie más se involucre en esto  
En especial cuando supe que deje embarazado a un demonio

Digo como voy a siquiera explicar? Me considerarían un loco

Y ya le hice suficiente a fiddleford y no quería que nadie más salga herido por mis errores

Luego de un tiempo...

Aún no se mucho sobre Bill  
Luego que me enteré de su embarazo dejamos de vernos

Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber que sucederá o como los tendrá 

Unos meses luego de silencio pensé que me volvería loco pero decidí hacer algo

Que podría considerarse mi segundo error

Lo invoque a Bill

Luego ese día Bill estuvo en mi sueño

Bill me miro seriamente 

Y Vi algo muy tierno  
Un pequeño bulto que tenía en su ángulo

Pero no NO 

No debía ablandarme no puedo olvidar lo que quiso hacer y que me mintió 

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio

Ninguno sabía cómo iniciar la conversación

Termino iniciando Bill con un seco

"Que quieres?"

Yo le respondí

"Solo quería saber que sucedió contigo"

Bill me miro seriamente y parecía estar pensando algo

"Stanford, mira. Mírame. Tengo demasiados problemas ahora y... No tengo tiempo para que el responsable de esto me moleste"

Me sentí algo mal pero dije

"Fue tu decisión no abortar, y solo te preguntaba qué sucedió contigo luego que desapareciste"

Bill estaba enojado pero solo dijo

"Encerio?"

Bill suspiro para luego con esfuerzo hablar

"Estuve cargando con decendencia tuya durante 6 meses y estoy a nada de tenerlos para colmo tuve que esconderme de todos para que no se enteren que quede embarazado de un sucio humano"

Me enoje cuando me dijo de esa forma pero en parte entendía un poco de su situación pero aún así yo pase lo mismo

Y se lo dije

"Bill yo pase lo mismo que tú"

Bill ya parecía ofendido con mi comentario y dijo

"Deberías estar orgulloso me dejaste embarazado a la primera y no solo eso sí no que tuve que aguantar el maldito embarazo completamente solo, piensas que me gusta cargar con este bulto? Con las nauseas? Con el cansancio? Crees que me gustó estar completamente solo?!?"

Intenté calmarlo era un desgraciado pero tenía razón  
No lo ayude en nada y tuvo que pasar el embarazo solo  
Debería al menos ayudarlo pero tampoco es mi culpa no me dijo nada

Bill casi lloraba luego de que dijo esas palabras y casi dejo que se vaya

Pero lo agarre del brazo y le di un abrazo 

Luego le susurre

"No temas Bill yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidar esto... Por qué es de ambos"

Sentí como lloraba como le salían lágrimas de su único ojo y caían sobre su ropa

Lo acaricie y intenté calmarlo

Luego escuché algo que no pensé que iba a decir Bill

"Tenía miedo... Tenía miedo de perderlos"

Encerio le importaba? Wow encerio el embarazo lo cambio aunque me gustaría que durará más... Mucho más...

Seguía acariciándolo y le dije

"En qué puedo ayudarte? En lo que sea"

Bill me miro con su único ojo lloroso y lleno de lágrimas que se resbalaban por su cuerpo triangular

Y dijo Bill

"Lo que sea?"

Pensé bien y le dije

"Lo que sea"

Bill cerró su ojo y disfruto el abrazo para luego volver a mirarme

"Quiero que me dejes llegar a esta dimensión..."

Rápidamente me aparte de el y lo mire fijamente tanta actuación encerio?

Le respondí 

"Porqué debería?"

Bill le costó hablar pero aún así dijo

"No puedo tenerlos dónde estoy es demasiado peligroso... Quiero tenerlos aquí... Contigo"

No supe que pensar era demasiado arriesgado  
Pero esa maldita mirada 

me pedía que este con el  
Me pedía que lo ayude

...

Que debería hacer?

Lo mire fijamente

El me miraba también

Suspire y dije

"Estoy arriesgando todo el universo por esto y lo sabes"

Bill dijo

"Confía en mí"

Cerre mis ojos con fuerza escuché esa frase tantas veces y tantas veces me había mentido

Le dije

"Solo con un trato"

Bill respondió

"Que quieres"

Y le dije

"Podrás quedarte pero... No quiero que domines está dimensión o algo parecido"

Bill parecía pensativo

Y me preocupo eso

Bill dijo

"Bien"

Y extendió su mano mientras había su característica llama azul en ella

Pose mi mano en la suya

Y terminamos el trato

Fue mi tercer error

Unos días después

Active el portal no le faltaba mucho

Y Bill llegó a esta dimensión

Lo admiro tuve mucho miedo en ese momento y aún dudaba

Pero no hizo nada

Solo me abrazo y le correspondi el abrazo

Luego apague el portal 

Por ahora no era necesario usarlo

Luego prepare una habitación que era en la mia

Conseguí una caja grande lo suficiente para que Bill se mueva

Y unas mantas suaves

Prepare todo incluso puse cerca de allí un tarro de agua y unos medicamentos 

Por si acaso

Luego le presente a Bill el lugar

Lo observo mucho mientras veía cada detalle y dijo un "gracias"

Para luego acurrucarse en la caja  
Y rápidamente Bill se dió cuenta que le gustaba y termino descansando allí

Luego de eso decidí tocar el bulto que tenía

Cuando lo toque sentía muchas cosas redondas y duras dentro de él

Sinceramente no sé cómo funcionaria esto

Pero otra cosa que note de Bill que era una grieta que tenía en su entrepierna que poco a poco se agrandaba lentamente

Estaba un poco abierta

Era una señal que los bebés estaban por nacer

ya quiero verlo

Sinceramente quería poner esto en mi investigacion pero Bill me lo había prohibido ponerlo en el diario y terminé creando el diario número 4

Exclusivamente para Bill

Puse información y todo lo que sabía de el 

Bueno sinceramente estaba algo aburrido mientras esperaba pero un día

Finalmente Bill iba a tenerlo

Escuché gritos y lo ví mientras estaba llorando de dolor

Iba a tenerlo jamás me sentí tan nervioso

Lo ayude y lo levanté y lo deje en mis brazos mientras aún estaba gritando de dolor

Lo lleve a la caja y lo deje allí mientras me quedé alado de el y acariciaba su bulto

Le decía sin parar "tranquilo Bill todo saldrá bien"

Pero estaba muy asustado y el también

Luego Bill empezó a pujar y yo solo pude acariciarlo y animarlo

Quisiera que fuese rápido pero no

Estuvo una hora preparándose mientras se acomodaba y pujaba de apoco

Luego de otra hora pude ver al primero

Mientras Bill seguía pujado y yo seguía consolando lo ví al primero

Pero era un huevo 

Uno amarillento

No pensé que sería así supongo que tomara más tiempo de lo que pensé

Seguí ayudando a Bill

Y luego Bill grito una palabra que me asustó mucho

"ESTA ATASCADO"

Rápidamente lo acaricie y Vi la situación estaba a nada de salir pero atorado

Dude por unos segundos antes de que con cuidado agarra el huevo y intentar sacarlo con cuidado

Bill soltó un grito de dolor y le dijo

"Bill a las tres tendrás que pujar con todas tus fuerzas"

El dijo un doloroso si

Empeze a contar

3 

2

1

Con fuerza moví el huevo y Bill pujo al mismo tiempo y logramos sácarlo

Bill respiraba agitado o así una acción similar

Lo acaricie pero note algo

Que faltaban mucho huevos

Y el que sacamos era el más pequeño

El huevo media 6 centímetro los otros median 8 centímetros o un tamaño similar 

Le dije a Bill que ya volvía y fui corriendo a buscar otra caja y le puse una manta al volver ví a Bill observando a su huevo que había puesto mientras aún estaba muy agitado

Puse la caja alado mientras puse el primer huevo con cuidado en la caja 

Bill observo la situación para luego decir casi sin aliento

"Viene otro..."

Luego fui donde estaba Bill y lo acaricie y fue una tortura

Paso otra media hora hasta que el huevo estaba por salir

Bill gritaba aún peor que antes por el dolor

Espero que nadie llame a la policía

Yo lo ayudaba mientras Bill seguía pujando y pujando pero se atasco a medio camino

Bill lloraba de dolor y le di un beso en su cuspide y le dije que todo saldría bien

Bill me acaricio para luego soltar otro grito de dolor

Vi su agujero que media 7 centímetros se había agrandado 

Bill pujaba con fuerza mientras yo agarraba su mano

Tenia que sacarlo 

Vi la situación Bill logro mover el huevo y faltaba poco para que salga 

Le dije a Bill mientras agarre el huevo que seguía dentro de él

"A las tres pujas con todas tus fuerzas"

Bill dió un si tembloroso 

Y contamos los dos juntos

Uno 

Dos 

Tres

Bill pujo con fuerza y yo con fuerza saque el huevo

Bill soltó un grito de dolor por la fuerza pero no había otra forma

Luego vi el huevo era amarillo pero con tonos un poco anaranjados pero casi igual al otro huevo

Me fijé que estuviera sin grietas el huevo y luego lo puse en la caja con otros huevos

Luego de eso Bill tomo un descanso y le di algo de comida para que no se debilite 

Al cabo de un día

Bill ponía unos dos o tres huevos por hora y luego de unas cuentas horas expulsó al último huevo

La mayoría estaban con grietas o rotos y desafortunadamente no tenían vida

Bill los había incubando dentro de él durante unos 8 meses pero los expulso porque no iba a soportar más

Luego de eso Bill paso un tiempo en la cama descansando mientras yo verificaba la temperatura de los huevos y que todo esté llendo bien

Bill me ayudó a cuidarlos pero cada vez estaba más emocionado

Faltaba casi nada para que nascan

Mientras verificaba la temperatura escuché un crack rápidamente mi atención fue para uno de los huevos 

Y Vi como se agrietó

Rápidamente llame a Bill  
Estaba muy emocionado

Unas horas después nació el primero

Era hermoso un triángulo bicolor amarillo y marrón con piernas y brazos bicolor negros y de color piel

Su pupila era parecida a la mia y a la de Bill 

Y tenía cinco dedos

Luego de otras horas nacía otro y otro y otro

Luego de casi un día

Habían nacido todos los huevos

Y en total tenia a nueve 

Amaba a Bill en ese momento daría todo por el 

Y hice algo estúpido

Un trato

Y ese fue mi ultimo error

Pensé que un trato tan estúpido no haría daño

Pero si lo haría

Amare a Bill y lo protegeré hasta el fin de los tiempo y a nuestra decendencia

Luego empezó la masacre

Bill creo un raromagedon y mato a trillones junto a sus amigos

No pude evitarlo

No pude hacer nada

Solo pude cuidar a mis hijos  
Solo puedo encargarme de educarlo y que no terminen como Bill...

Pero 

Está en su sangre

Y mi quinto error...

Lo acepte

Y terminé convirtiendome en lo que más odie

Un demonio

Pero lo único que me consolaba eran mis hijos y los protegería pase lo que pase

Pero aún así... Aveces simplemente extraño ser un humano...

Y ya no debería considerar error lo que sucedió

Pero aún así...

Si tan solo

Todo hubiera terminado con un final feliz aunque sería una ilusión porque pase lo que pase jamás logré cambiar a Bill

Pero talvez en otra dimensión en otro tiempo

Lo logren...


End file.
